Mi Querido Asesino
by Nereida
Summary: Bakura ha cometido asesinato a un ser querido de Ryou, ¿podrá éste perdonarlo? yaoi y lemon en próximos capis... BakuraRyou, dejen Reviews, porfa!


 MI QUERIDO ASESINO

Capítulo 1

Era una tarde lluviosa con nubes grises y relámpagos. En una pequeña casa del otro lado de la ventana de su cuarto, se encontraba el chico de cabello largo y plateado con ojos café. Estaba parado apoyando los codos sobre un estante que había en el borde interior de la ventana, mirando el patio trasero de su casa y viendo como el roce de las gotas de agua hacían mover los pétalos de las flores. Pero su cabeza no estaba concentrada en eso, sino que estaba metida completamente en un profundo pensamiento que lo estuvo perforando desde el otro día. Todavía no lograba olvidarlo. Seguía teniendo ese frío  recuerdo de él mismo tomando el cadáver inerte de su propio padre, con un puñal en el corazón, viendo como la sangre corría por sus manos mientras que sentía un intenso dolor en su corazón, sintiendo como la desconfianza y la desilusión recorría su ser. ¡No podía creer que Bakura, SU Bakura hubiese hecho eso! (Al menos 'fue' su Bakura). 

En un sollozo fue corriendo al baño a secarse las lágrimas, y cuando levantó la cabeza vio a su yami reflejado en el espejo; estaba parado atrás de él.

- "Ya deja de llorar" –dijo Bakura sin darle importancia 

- "No me digas lo que tengo que hacer" –dijo Ryou furioso.

- "¡Oh, vamos! Él te trataba mal, te golpeaba, y una vez llegó a violarte ¿a eso le llamas padre?" –dijo Bakura queriendo tener la razón… como siempre.

- "¡Pero no por eso tuviste que haberlo matado!" –dijo Ryou volviendo a llorar.

- "Al menos podrías agradecerme" –dijo Bakura como si nada.

- "¡Eres un imbécil! ¿Para ti la única forma de solucionar las cosas es matando? ¡¿Por qué no te pones en el lugar de los demás?!" –dijo Ryou en un sollozo.

- "¡Bah!" –exclamó Bakura mirando el techo como si lo encontrara muy interesante.

- "¡No tienes compasión de nadie! ¡Nunca la has tenido!" –dijo Ryou empujando a Bakura y saliendo rápidamente del baño para encerrarse en su cuarto. Bakura, ofendido, bajó hacia la sala de estar, donde se aplastó en un sillón diciendo:

- "¡Estúpido hikari! ¡Nunca entiende nada!"

Bakura se quedó varias horas en el sillón pensando cosas sin sentido, hasta que comenzó a sentir preocupación por su hikari. Se preguntaba por qué no se dejaba de joder por una estupidez como esa y ya. Bakura comenzó a pensar exactamente lo que había pasado ese día.

Él estaba durmiendo cuando escuchó un grito desde la cocina. Bajó rápidamente las escaleras y se escondió detrás de la puerta de la cocina y esperó. De repente escuchó un sonido extraño. Sin basilar abrió la puerta de un golpe, allí vio una de las cosas más espantosas que había visto en su vida, y que lo llenó de furia. Su hikari se encontraba atado a una columna, desnudo y cubierto de sangre. Su padre con un cinturón ensangrentado en la mano.

Inmediatamente Bakura se lanzó sobre él y comenzó a golpearlo y mal decirlo. Lo tomó por el cuello y lo acorraló contra la pared y, tomando una cuchilla que había a su alcance, se la clavó en el pecho. Cuando un enorme chorro de sangre saltó sobre el rostro del antiguo profana tumbas, el hombre cayó muerto al piso, rodeado por un charco de su propia sangre. 

Bakura corrió a desatar a su hikari, el cual, al soltarlo, se arrastró por el piso lleno de sangre. Tomó el cadáver inerte de su padre entre sus manos, y con un llanto, gritó descomunalmente.

El recuerdo de Bakura fue interrumpido por un relámpago, mientras comenzaba a pensar…

- *Ya he visto sangre corriendo por mis manos, entonces ¿por qué siento que hice mal? ¿Por qué actué tranquilamente cuando tuve que haber sentido temor? Pero no estoy asustado… no puedo estar mal ¡Yo no estoy asustado! Yo protegí mi vida e hice cosas para que los demás no vuelvan a lastimarme. No tuve la intención de matarlo, pero era él o mi hikari, y no había nadie que me controlara… no ¡No! ¡Yo no estoy mal! ¡Yo no estoy asustado!... pero, ¿qué pasa si en realidad estoy asustado? Porque, ahora que recuerdo, esa noche mientras yo sonreía y disfrutaba su muerte, mi hikari comenzaba a perder toda su confianza en mí. Yo no quería esto, yo sólo quería hacerlo feliz. Perdí toda su confianza y su amor… porque, aunque me cueste admitirlo… yo lo… amo. Nunca nadie va a darme respuestas, yo debo ir por ellas. Debo ir, quizá ahora, aunque me cueste. Debo ir a pedir _perdón* -Sin esperar, Bakura se levantó del sillón y fue directamente al cuarto de su hikari a disculparse por su error…_


End file.
